


The One with The Hug

by Chazene



Series: Secrets and Revelations [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Scared Kara, Shape-shifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: Kara had never been so scared in her life. She flies to Lena for solace.





	The One with The Hug

**Author's Note:**

> So with my work 'How Can I Tell You My Secret' I've decided doing each story as its own work from now on.
> 
> This one is a post I did on tumblr, and some one said 'Fic It'  
> (so Gay4KatieMcGrath, this is for you)

Kara never thought she could be so terrified in her life. Kara was scared when her planet died. Kara was scared when she came to Earth and she was alone. She was scared when Non attacked Earth, but nothing had come close to what happened a few minutes earlier, not even the red Kryptonite incident. All her former fears were but a sliver of the fear she felt as she flew faster then she had ever gone before and she thought of what had just transpired.

There had been a shape-shifter robbing banks and morphing before the cops could catch him. Maggie asked for Supergirl’s help. Kara thanked Rao she had a genius working on her side. Winn worked out a pattern with the banks that bad been robbed, and was able to predict where the shape-shifter would strike next.

So Kara flew to the bank, arriving just in time too. She burst through the door as the alien, disguised as a well-dressed business man, who looked strikingly similar to Maxwell Lord, raised his gun. Kara sped in front of the gun, placing her hand over the barrel when she saw her. She saw her raven hair, her emerald eyes, her god-like body that was Lena Luthor, who was staring into Kara’s ocean eyes in shock.

Kara mouthed Lena’s name as the alien pulled the trigger. The bullet disintegrated in Kara’s hand and Kara smirked.

“It’s time to cash out!” Kara said with heroic pride. She silently cursed herself for saying such a silly line in front of her crush.

“ _Wow, that was really bad, even for you sis.”_ Alex teased in Kara’s ear as Kara dodged a punch thrown by the alien.

“I was flustered.” Kara responded, as she turned to hit the alien.

“ _By what?”_

But Kara didn’t respond because she was frozen in terror. The alien was now holding a silver revolver to Lena’s temple. Kara began to step forward but the scum pulled back the hammer of the gun.

“MOVE AND SHE’S DEAD!” The alien teethed.

“Why are you doing this?” Kara asked, hoping to calm the alien down.

“You know why!! Don’t pretend you can fit in! You know it’s hard for us here…the only thing that moves this world is money, and I’m taking it. It’s the only thing that keeps us safe.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to hold beautiful women hostage.” Kara cursed herself again for allowing Lena to affect the words that came out of Kara’s mouth.

Lena was about the only person on the Earth who Kara got flustered by. Everything that Lena did brought a smile to Kara’s face. Her laugh, her smile, the way she crosses her arms and tilts her head when she teases Kara. Rao she loved Lena so much. But she could never muster the courage to tell her…much less tell Lena her secret.

“I don’t care.” The alien replied, bringing Kara out of Kara’s thoughts. “Now I’m going to leave, and if you follow I’ll paint the streets with Miss Luthor’s brains.” Kara’s eye twitched in anger. She just wanted to pin the alien against the wall and put him in a cell. But she wouldn’t dare put the woman she loved in danger.

Kara glared at the alien as he walked out of the bank, the gun still pointed at Lena’s head. Lena’s eyes didn’t waver, she showed no fear, no emotion but Kara could hear Lena’s heart. It sounded off, it didn’t sound like Lena, but that might happen when you have a gun pointed to your head.

Kara let the scum go, and checked to make sure everyone in the bank was okay before she pursued the alien who had her best friend hostage.

“Is everyone alright?” Kara asked, trying to sound confident and reassuring, though in her heart she was terrified. After a few heads nodded, she let the police outside, which included Maggie, takeover and Kara rocketed into the sky.

“I’m going after him!” Kara said to Alex in her comlink.

 _“No, Kara, wait for backup.”_ Alex ordered.

“NO! HE’S GOT LENA!! I CAN’T LET HIM GET AWAY!” Kara screamed.

“ _Kara I know how you feel but you have to…”_ Alex began but Kara ripped her comlink out and let it drop to the streets below.

Kara scanned the streets for her crush, and it didn’t take long to find her and the shape-shifting good for nothing scum.

He’d run into an alley, but it was a dead end. Kara landed roughly on the ground, cutting off the alien’s escape.

“There’s nowhere to go. It’s over, let Miss Luthor go and this might end well for you.” Kara threatened. The alien turned slowly.

“I told you what would happen if you follow me.” The alien said lowly. Then came the shot. Lena’s head jerk to the side and her body slumped on the ground, her eyes, lifeless.

“LEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Kara screamed so loud it shattered windows three blocks away. Kara heated up her eyes, ready to blast the alien to oblivion, but a large green form draped in black attire shielded him from the burst. He then knocked out the shape-shifter.

“SUPERGIRL!!!” J’onn shouted after turning away from the unconscious alien. “STOP!” J’onn said, raising his hand in front of Kara.

“J’ONN. MOVE!!” Kara threatened, wanting to pummel the piece of shit into the ground.

“No, I won’t let you harm this alien, he’s in our jurisdiction now. You can’t touch him.”

“FUCKING MOVE!!!” Kara screamed, running into the Martian. J’onn shoved Kara around and wrapped his arms around Kara in a tight embrace.

“Kara,” J’onn whispered so quiet only Kara could hear. “Lena wouldn’t want this.”

And with that Kara broke down, J’onn released his hold on the Super and let her fall to the ground beside the lifeless body of Lena Luthor. Kara stared into her lifeless eyes and tears soaked her face.

“Lena?” Kara cried. “LENA! PLEASE!!!”

“I’m so sorry.” J’onn said, laying a hand on Kara’s shoulder in comfort.

“RAO! PLEASE!!! PLEASE DON’T TAKE HER!” Kara cried out to her sun, cradling Lena’s limp body against her chest. “I l-love y-y-ou.! I l-l-love you. I-I-I l-love you.” Kara said over and over and over, crying harder with each syllable.

Kara lowered her head and closed her eyes to place a kiss on Lena’s forehead. But her lips weren’t met with Lena’s soft skin but a slimy, scaly, reptilian like body.

“A Daemonite?” J’onn asked in shock, seeing the dead form in Kara’s hold. J'onn looked behind him to see the unconscious maxwell Lord lookalike also morphed into its original skin. It puzzlers the Martian as to why this Daemonite would kill one of its own kind.

But Kara paid no attention to J’onn’s inquiry. She shoved the dead alien out of her arms and jumped up into the sky, not listening to J’onn’s call after her.

And so now here Kara was, flying faster than she ever had before. She felt like she broke the sound barrier three times over in her way to L-Corp. She had to see her. She needed proof that the woman she loved was alive. She needed to hear her voice, her heartbeat…Kara needed Lena to look into her eyes.

At last the balcony came in sight. Kara slowed down and cautiously set her feet down.

There she was, huddled over her desk, basking in paperwork when her head looked up and she smiled. Kara’s tears were still flowing freely, not stopping until Kara knew that the woman in front of her was Lena. Lena stood and walked towards the open balcony.

“Supergirl? Is everything alright?” Lena asked nervously. Lena had never seen Supergirl cry, in fact, Lena wasn’t even sure if Supergirl was capable of crying. The positivity and hope that radiated from the blonde made Lena think that her crying was impossible, but the sight in front of her proved otherwise. Supergirl began to walk forward, and Lena stood her ground. “Superg..oomph.” Lena grunted as the hero wrapped her in a tight hug. Lena’s arms hung to her side, not sure how to react.

But something about this hug felt familiar. The warmth, the emotion…only one person ever hugged Lena Luthor like that. And that person was someone who Lena had grown to irrevocably care for. Kara Danvers. The personification of puppies and sunshine. The only person who believed in the CEO, the first friend she made in National City who quickly became the best friend Lena ever had, or ever will have.

This was the same hug Kara Danvers would give. Lena would never forget that warmth.

It all came rushing to Lena’s head as the tears from the Kryptonian dampened the shoulder of Lena’s blouse. _Kara._ Lena thought, as she finally wrapped her own arms around the beautiful body in front of her. _You flew here on a bus…_ Lena cursed herself for allowing something so simple to fool her for so long. But Lena held no anger or resentment. For the sight in front of her was nothing to tease or betray.

“Kara,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. Kara froze, but did not break from the hug. “Kara,” Lena repeated, “It’s okay.”

Then the heartbeat, the most beautiful sound Kara ever heard filled Kara’s ears, thumping in a beautiful rhythm. It was Lena, her Lena, her best friend, her beautiful, gorgeous, smart, kind, good, and did she mention beautiful, best friend.

“I Love You.” Kara cried out, “I Love you, I love you Lena, I love you so much, I love you.”

Now Lena froze, she never heard those words said with such love and emotion. She broke the hug to look into Kara’s eyes which were still filled with tears.

“Kara, I…” Once again Lena was cut off, but this time she was cut off with the pressing of the sweetest, softest lips Lena had ever felt. Lena immediately returned the kiss, placing her hands on the back of Kara’s neck. Kara let her hands fall to Lena’s waist and she pulled Lena in to the curves of her own body.

They spent the next minute brushing their lips together, allowing all their pent up emotions to be released in this searing kiss.

Once they parted they stared into each other’s eyes. Lena took Kara’s hand and led them to the couch. They sat down and Kara was about to sit across from Lena but Lena took Kara and turned her around to lie on Lena’s chest.

“Wh-what happened?” Lena asked softly, running her hands through Kara’s golden hair.

Kara sighed heavily. It must have been truly terrifying for Kara to feel this way.

“There was a shapeshifter, but I didn’t know it was a shapeshifter, but it turned into you. There was a bank robbery and the guy doing it took you…the alien hostage. I chase him down but he killed y…the alien.”

Lena leaned over to kiss the top of Kara’s head. Kara sat up to face Lena and stare into her eyes.

“Lena, I’ve never been so scared in my life. I thought…I thought you were dead. And I was so terrified because I had so much to say to you…I couldn’t, I can’t imagine a world without you Lena. I just, I’ve loved you for so long. I can’t,” Kara paused. She was about to reveal one her biggest fears to the woman she had just confessed her love to, “Lena, I can’t live without you.”

Lena was now crying with Kara. Lena had never heard such words spoken to her.

“Wow…you, you really know how to make a girl swoon.” Lena said, decided a little humor might be best to help Kara calm down. And her decision paid off as she saw Kara’s beautiful smile. Lena placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, using her thumb to wipe the tears away. Kara placed her own hand over Lena’s basking in the comfort Lena’s pale hand gave her.

“I love you.” Lena breathed out softly. Kara smiled with teary eyes, but these tears were of joy.

“I love you.” Kara returned, bringing Lena up for another hug. Lena smiled at the warmth Kara’s hugs would give.

No matter what would happen, no matter what the future would hold, Kara’s hugs will always bring warmth. This is what Lena felt as Kara clung to her body as if it was the last time she was seeing her.

But Lena would be damned if she would ever let that happen. Lena made a vow right then and there that she would always be there for Kara, just as Kara made her own promise earlier, that she would protect her, that she would always be there.

Lena realized at that moment that this, right here with Kara’s arms wrapped around her back, this is what love must feel like. And it was the greatest feeling in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready for hate!!!


End file.
